


Journey

by sdwolfpup



Category: Journey (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: "It is good to have an end to journey towards; but it is the journey that matters, in the end." - Ursula K. Le Guin





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Fades to white.
> 
> **A/N:** Thank you to laurashapiro and shoesforall for their EXCELLENT beta work. Thanks to everyone on Twitter who soothed my ragged nerves when I variously freaked out about this vid, and cheered me on when it was going well. Particular thanks to jarrow272 who held my hand during Premieres when it was playing. I'm sure he could feel my heart pounding in my desperate grip. :) 
> 
> Premiered at VividCon Premieres Show 2015

**Song:** Tommy Emmanuel performing "Concierto de Aranjuez"  
 **Spoilers:** For the whole game

Stream on YouTube [here](https://youtu.be/s5gs4domDgM), or watch below:


End file.
